Hermione y Draco
by anllyvero
Summary: el titulo no tiene nada que ver denle una oportunidad


Harry Potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes solo los utilizo para crear una historia sin fines de lucro

**Hermione y Draco ¨El espía y la animaga¨**

Estaba toda la orden del fénix en una reunión urgente ya que dos de sus miembros tenían un mes que no se reportaban y esos eran precisamente los que trabajaban de incognito entre los mortíferos; la mayoría de los miembros de dicha orden no conocían las identidades de dichas personas para mayor seguridad de ellas ya que si algunos de ellos fuera capturados e intentaran obtener información leyendo sus recuerdos los espías no quedaran descubiertos.

Como era de suponer el trío dorado formaba parte de dicha organización, después de todo ellos siempre estaban en medio de cualquier pelea que se presentara ya sea porque estuvieran detrás de Harry o porque simplemente llegaran a defender a alguien.

Como haremos para saber si ellos están bien – menciona un preocupado Harry

Por más que lo pienso la única solución que se me ocurre es que uno de nosotros se deje capturar para ver porque no han podido reunirse con el director y así saber cómo se encuentran – dice Hermione

Pero señorita Granger si nos dejamos capturar tendríamos el problema de delatarlos aunque no queramos, recuerde además que no toda la orden sabe quién son ellos incluyéndola a usted

Pero señor Dumbledore estoy completamente segura que sé de quién es que usted está hablando

Dumbledore se le queda viendo profundamente por unos minutos y luego suspira

Estoy seguro que sabe perfectamente de quienes son pero eso no lo hace menos peligroso además estamos hablando como si fuera a hacer usted la que se va a dejar capturar y eso no creo que sea lo correcto si a usted le llegase a pasar algo Harry no lo toleraría ya que usted es prácticamente como su hermana al igual que el joven Wesley.

Es verdad que al inicio no estará de acuerdo pero cuando le dé mis argumentos estoy segura de que lo estará además de que me apoyara – menciona viendo a Harry

Si logra que el joven Potter le de autorización entonces yo no me opondré

Jajajaja lo dice como si Harry fuera mi padre o algo así, pero tranquilo el me apoyara – verdad Harry

Harry solo suspira

Es difícil estar tranquilo en situaciones como estas

Lo sé pero es mejor no sobre estresarse

En eso se acerca Ron y la no tan pequeña Ginny para saber de qué tanto hablan Hermione con el director

Que pasa mione por que tan seria – dice una preocupada Ginny

Solo estoy convenciendo al señor Dumbledore que alguien tiene que entrar donde los mortíferos para saber cómo están los nuestros

Y tú como siempre te ofreciste de voluntaria

Ups me descubriste

Pero mione ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son ellos además de es demasiado peligroso, no te dejaremos ir

Ron sabes perfectamente que no necesito tu permiso además de que al final terminare yendo siempre

Si que eres terca, Harry ayúdame quieres

Harry se le queda viendo a Hermione como pidiendo una explicación, mientras el director solo se queda observando la interacción de los tres pensando que realmente parecen hermanos

Harry sabes perfectamente que soy la mejor para este trabajo, aunque nunca nos han dicho cuales de los mortíferos en realidad son miembros de la orden tanto yo como tu sabemos perfectamente quienes son ellos, además si existe alguien que pueda salir más fácilmente de allí soy yo y lo sabes

A ver dígame señorita Granger porque está segura de que le será muy fácil escapar de una casa llena de mortíferos a los cuales les dará un placer matarla además de otras cosas

Señor con todo respeto pero hay cosas que ni usted sabe y no es el momento para decírselas

Harry suspira, no importa lo que te diga al final terminaras convenciéndome como siempre, pero eso si te tendré monitoreada ni creas que te irás nada mas así

Lo se puede que este rodeada de asesinos pero sé que estaré segura con ustedes cuidándome de lejos

No entiendo cómo es que siempre logras hacer con nosotros lo que quieres eres toda una manipuladora mione – menciona todo enojado ron

No soy solamente yo, además ustedes me hacen a ir a sus partidos y saben que los odio, además soy su hermanita me tienen que complacer

Saber mione a veces debería de estar celosa contigo los haces como quieres y yo si soy la hermana de verdad de Ron y haber dime cuando alguna vez me ha hecho caso y con respecto a Harry ni hablemos

Ginny sabes que ron te adora solo que yo lo sé controlar

Oye

Jajajaja además con Harry solo te falta practica además cuando sea tu esposo con solo pestañar ya hará lo que quieras

Hermione - dice toda roja Ginny y no hablemos de cómo se encontraban Harry y ron en ese momento

Es la verdad pero siguiendo con nuestro problema lo mas practico es que me vaya esta misma noche entre más rápido entre más pronto estaré enterada de que lo que está pasando con los nuestros

Suspiro general

De acuerdo te hare el hechizo localizador para siempre saber dónde te encuentras

Bien ahora me voy a la ultima ubicación donde se vio mayor cantidad de carroñeros

Ten cuidado mione y ya sabes cómo hacer que te rescatemos por si tienes problemas, tranquilos estaré bien volveré pronto con noticias espero que buenas, nos vemos a mas tardar mañana

Así Hermione sale de la reunión para hacer que un grupo de carroñeros la vieran, la capturaran y poder saber cómo se encuentran ellos

En otro lado de la cuidad se ve a dos hombres platicando sobre cómo hacer para informar a la orden del fénix todo lo que está ocurriendo

Que problemas padrino así nunca podremos salir de esta mugrienta casa para informar a Dumbledore lo que realmente está ocurriendo

Ya lo sé pero por el momento nosotros no podemos hacer nada esperemos a ver que se les ocurre a ellos para saber realmente lo que está pasando, porque de algo que estoy completamente seguro es que el viejo sabe que estamos vivos, hace mucho tiempo me puso un hechizo extraño para saberlo con esto de que siempre estoy rodeado de asesinos

Es bueno saberlo al menos así no nos dan de baja por lo menos a ti

Si yo estoy vivo es lógico que tu lo estas porque saber perfectamente que primero muero yo antes que tu

Jjjj te has hecho muy sentimental

Eres un idiota

Tranquilo no te enojes sabes que también te quiero, más que incluso a mi padre, jamás le perdonaré que haya matado a mi madre por una orden de voldemor se suponía que éramos su familia deberíamos ser más importantes para él que ese mestizo, pero cuando tenga la oportunidad lo mataré con mis propias manos al puro estilo mugles

Tranquilo ya habrá momento para arreglar eso con Malfoy

En eso escuchan mucha bulla en la casa así que quitan el hechizo que les permitía hablar entre ellos sin que los demás se dieran cuanta para saber que es la nueva novedad en la gran ¨ mansión¨

En eso Snape observa como poco a poco Draco va perdiendo el color es decir, verse más blanco de lo que es y cuando esta apunto de preguntar la causa observa que es lo que los carroñeros traen arrastrado no es otra cosa que la señorita Granger, por eso cuando ve que Draco está a punto de cometer un estupidez lo agarra disimuladamente dándole a entender que no es el momento para que cometa una idiotez

Así que solo se quedan observando como Hermione es dejada en una de las horribles celdas que allí se encuentran

Después de que creen que pasa el tiempo necesario para que no parezca sospechoso que van a la celda de la nueva se internan silenciosamente haber como diablos se dejo capturar; obviamente llevan las mascaras y la capucha porque se supone que ella no sabe quiénes son ellos

Haber que tenemos aquí nada más y nada menos que la amiguita del elegido

También es un gusto saber que se encuentra bien, ya nos tenía preocupados

Vaya parece ser que el viejo ya le informo de mi identidad

Me temo informarle que el señor Dumbledore no nos ha dicho nada de la identidad de las dos personas que se encuentran entre los morfifagos pero que en realidad son de los nuestros

Claro debí suponer que la mente maestra del trío dorado lo iba a descubrir solo y por pura casualidad no le dio un poco de miedo haberse equivocado y haber ido directamente a que la mataran

Hace mucho descubrí que Harry no le caía bien porque era hijo de James Potter pero al mismo tiempo que jamás le haría daño ya que también es hijo de Lily Potter así que sumando cabos descubrí que usted era uno de los nuestros y de Malfoy lo intuí luego de haberlo encontrado el año pasado arreglando el armario traslador; así que ya quítense esas mascaras que tenemos mucho de qué hablar y poco tiempo para hacerlo

Cuando al fin Draco reacciono de ver a Hermione en esas condiciones precarias con múltiples heridas y ver que no se quejaba en lo más mínimo mejor dicho haberse dejado que le hicieran eso y que los que se suponen tienen que cuidarla lo habían permitido exploto

Se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí como diablo se te ocurre dejarte atrapar porque si de algo estoy seguro que te dejaste acaso eres estúpida o qué y cuando vea a esos que se hacen llamar tus hermanos me van a escuchar es que no comprendo cómo diablos se les ocurre permitirte realizar una idiotez como ésta acaso no se les ocurrió que te pudieron matar eso es obvio por como de maltratada te encuentras ahora es intolerable que hicieras esto

Por otro lado tanto Harry como Ron no se creerían lo que estaban escuchando por que además de un hechizo localizador Harry también le puso uno en el cual ´podía ver y escuchar lo mismo que Hermione y si de algo pudieron estar seguros es que Draco Malfoy realmente estaba preocupado por su amiga y no estaban seguros como tendrían que reaccionar ante una situación como esta; ya que él era el mismo que le había hecho la vida imposible por años pero que también hace poco más de un año que ayudaba a la causa haciendo de espía pero de allí para ni siquiera suponer que Mione tenía algo que ver con el cambio de Malfoy era inimaginable; pero no les quedaba más que aceptar lo obvio Draco Malfoy sentía algo por su amiga tanto así que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida todos los día para que el bien pudiera ganar así que si su amiga sentía lo mismo por él no se iban a interponer en lo más mismo; y Harry estaba seguro de que así era porque además de la preocupación de saber de ellos ella en la que mas estaba preocupada era del peli platino porque cuando se atrevió a preguntárselo directamente no pudo negarlo además el se hubiera dado cuenta ya que la conoce perfectamente.´

Admite que al principio se preocupo mucho ya que Malfoy no es una persona fácil de tratar pero después de escuchar todo lo que dijo y el modo en que lo dijo estaba tranquilo que cuando todo esto acabara ellos pudieran estar untos sin ningún problema; ya que ambos parecían tener sentimientos entre ellos y Ron hace mucho acepto que lo que sentía por Hermione no era nada romántico sino que era como un hermano sobre protector ya que no era muy distinto a lo que sentía por Ginny

Regresando a la celda donde se encuentran nuestros protagonistas

Ya te desahogaste Malfoy

No todavía estoy furioso Hermione todavía no entiendo qué diablos haces aquí, diablos tengo que pensar como te saco de aquí sin que te pase nada y al mismo tiempo que no sospechen de nosotros porque sino todos estaríamos muertos ya de por sí que nos tienen en la mira si además de la nada se escapa el único rehén que ha atrapado en los últimos meses se darán cuenta que somos nosotros ya que somos claramente de los que sospechan

Hermione se tenso en ese momento porque de algo estaba segura es que podía escapar sin la necesidad de nadie pero ahora si lo hacía ponía en peligro la vida de dos personas importante para ella eso no está en la ecuación que pensó antes de dejarse capturar

Rayos no pensé en eso antes de venir sé que puedo irme cuando me diera la gana pero no pensé que al hacerlo los pondría en evidencia, no pensé en esa posibilidad ya que no sabía el motivo por el cual no se estaban reportando pero ya puedo deducir que es porque los tienen en la mira y al más pequeño descuido quedarían descubiertos; así que solo me quedan tres posibilidades irme y arriesgarnos a que les suceda algo, quedarme y soportar todo lo que me hagan hasta que piense en otra posibilidad o llevármelos conmigo y de algo estoy segura es que no me voy a ir sin ustedes= lo dijo viendo directamente a Draco como diciéndole explícitamente a Draco que no se irá sin él= Draco por su parte sintió un calorcito en el pecho al darse cuenta de la magnitud de los sentimientos de ambos y que ya no lo podían seguir ocultando.

Y porque piensa que se puede ir cuando quiera de una casa llenos de mortifagos señorita Granger

Vera profesor se lo diré porque no tiene caso que se lo oculte en una situación como esta; soy animaga y no solo porque me pueda convertir en un animal sino xq me puedo convertir en el animal que yo quiera ya sea grande o pequeño y como vera algunos son tan pequeños que pueden pasar fácilmente desapercibidos pero ahora tengo que pensar en otro plan porque definitivamente no me iré sin ustedes, ya después pensaremos en cómo mantenerlos a salvo para que no les pase nada

Vaya por primera vez me dejas impresionado por algo y no porque sea una animaga excelente sino porque sea algo ilegal jjjjj

Serverus ya deja de decir sarcasmo y piensa en cómo diablos vamos a salir de aquí porque puedes estar seguro de que no dejare que Hermione pase más tiempo aquí del que sea necesario

Vaya cuando se trata de la señorita Granger todo cambia te vuelves más irracional y no piensas con claridad, que bueno que nunca estuvo relacionada directamente en ninguna de tus misiones o sino todas hubieran sido un fracaso

Eso no es cierto si me involucre en una y no la arruino ya que si arreglo el armario solo que no pudieron matar a nadie pero fue el mismo el que así lo decidió al irle a decir Dumbledore lo que estaba ocurriendo

Claro y la parte en la que me descubriste y dijiste que no me ibas a delatar y que todos aquellos que murieran no solo iban a ser causa mía sino tuya también

Oye yo no te obligue solo te di a conocer un hecho contundente

Así que Draco me has estado ocultando información

Por supuesto que no simplemente no te dije que Hermione sabía que era un mortifagos y que no me había delatado mentido o algo parecido

Ya está bien es irrelevante de que tengas una relación con Granger ahora lo que hay que pensar es si nos vamos a ir de aquí

No tenemos ninguna relacione = dicen los dos al mismo tiempo todos sonrojados

Es igual si la tienen en este preciso momento o dentro de cinco minutos ahora la pregunta es nos vamos a ir

Eso es lógico profesor es incuestionable a menos que yo me quede con ustedes

Ni hablar no te vas a quedar aquí ya estas toda herida en un par de minutos no lo consentiré ni siquiera que te quedes ni un día aquí así que pensaremos en cómo salir de aquí

Gua sí que eres sobre protector

Ya deja de molestar y ponte a pensar

Creen que alguien vaya a entrar aquí además de ustedes por que de verdad que me duelo todo el cuerpo creo que deje que me golpearan más de lo necesario

Eres una irresponsable con tu propia persona y contestándote no creo que nadie aparezca por el día de hoy

Me alegro saberlo así me puedo curar tranquilamente

Así que Hermione Granger saco de uno de sus bolsillos una poción y se la trago de un solo trago por qué no tenía muy buen sabor que digamos además de pronunciar un par de hechizos y quedo como nueva

Gua estoy sorprendido señorita Granger además de animaga también es medimaga y pocionista, ya comprendo cómo es que sus amigos no se han muertos

Es todo un privilegio recibir un alago de su parte ese puede ser el mayor de los placeres después de haber estudiado tanto para poder lograr todo lo que puedo y no es por sonar soberbia pero también se me da muy bien las artes oscuras siempre acostumbro a entrenar con Harry

Así que eres todo un combo, una muy buena elección de pareja

Pueden ya ustedes dos dejar de coquetear que yo estoy enfrente

Ya Draco no te pongas celosa que no tenía pensado quitártela

Oiga no hable así de mi que no soy un objeto no le pertenezco a nadie

Si si esta bien baja ya los zumos

Bueno ahora poniéndonos serios ustedes dos pueden salir de aquí

Ya había estado pensando en eso y encontré un pasaje que no es muy transitado tenía pensado que si la cosa se ponía fea escapáramos por allí

Perfecto entonces debemos irnos lo más pronto posible

Hasta donde llega ese pasaje sabes la ubicación exacta

De aquí a un kilometro al norte hay una salida detrás de un árbol de roble por allí saldremos pero después de ahí quedaremos descubiertos y de seguro para cuando salgamos ya nos estarán buscando

Hermione cierra los ojos y pronuncia Harry ya escuchaste necesitaremos un traslador detrás de ese árbol a mas tardar dentro de una hora

En la mente de Hermione = tranquila mandare a Dobby con un traslador para los tres los esperaremos en gream place tengan cuidado

Tranquilo estaremos bien

Te puedes comunicar con Potter

Jjjj no te sienta bien eso de los celos

No estoy celoso

Si claro

Hermione interrumpiendo esa conversación innecesaria = si Harry y ron nos pueden escuchar en este mismo momento al igual que los están viendo en realidad ven y escuchan lo mismo que yo es un hechizo conjunto de los tres esa fue la única manera en que logre convencerlos para que me dejaran venir y aun cuando me lastimaron los carroñeros tenía que decirles que se quedaran donde estaban o si no me desarmarían el plan

Así que técnicamente Draco se te declaro con tus supuestos hermanos escuchando Jjjj eso si es cómico

No me declare solo le exprese mi preocupación por su insensatez

Solo te hizo falta besarla para asegurarte que ella era y que estaba bien

_Lo pensé_

Mientras tanto Harry le informaba a Dobby lo que tenía que hacer y al mismo tiempo se reía con ron de lo gracioso de la situación así como del buen sentido del humor que tenia Snape y del cual no sabían que poseía

Después de un largo camino llegaron al árbol mencionado y de ahí se trasladaron a donde se encontraba miembros de la orden

A penas aparecieron Harry y Ron se lanzaron encima de Hermione y se cercioraron con sus propios ojos que se encontraba perfectamente y cuando quedaron satisfechos observaron atentamente a Draco Malfoy por un par de minutos tan seriamente que este se estaba comenzando a poner nervioso pero no lo iba a demostrar tan fácilmente

Así que estas enamorado de mione = comenzó Ron a molestar

Draco pensó en una mentira para salir de ese enredo pero volteo a ver a Hermione y vio la inseguridad en su mirada así que solo suspiro y dijo: y que si lo estoy acaso tú me lo vas a impedir

Wow Harry realmente Mione lo conquisto ya hasta el orgullo comenzó a perder esa es nuestra chica si no los destruye de una forma lo hace de otro

Ronald Wesley lo regaño Hermione muerta de la vergüenza

Ya Ron déjalos tranquilos al final ya habíamos aceptado de que eran pareja así que ya no los molestes

Ya me quitaste la diversión Harry

Hermione no sabía a dónde meterse por tanta vergüenza estaba a punto de aclararle que a pesar de lo que habían escuchado ello no tenía ninguna relación con el menor de los Malfoy pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca Draco le agarro la mono y le susurro = luego hablamos cuando estemos a solas

Harry todo sonrosado les dijo – Mione déjame primero quitarte el hechizo porque creo que eso no es algo que queramos saber Ron y yo

Hermione inmediatamente se sonrojo porque había olvidado que sus amigos aun podían ver y escuchar lo mismo que ella

Harry habla por ti yo me estoy entreteniendo mucho con estos dos por cierto Malfoy para que quede claro tanto Harry como Yo somos los Hermanos de Hermione y tienes que pedirnos la mano de ella para salir oficialmente con ella o no te la daremos tan fácilmente

Hermione estaba comenzando a imaginarse todas las formas en que podría matar a ron por toda la vergüenza que la estaba haciendo pasar

En primera Wesley se pide la mano cuando se va uno a casar no salir como novios en segunda cuando eso pase ten por seguro que se la voy a pedir primero a Hermione y después a Potter tú te quedaras con las ganas – sonríe de lado ahora Potter me harías el gran favor de quitar este hechizo para hablar tranquilamente y solos con Hermione

Claro y ya tienes mi permiso para casarte con ella cuando lo quieras

Harry tu también

Tranquila mione y ven aquí para quitarnos esto

Después de quitar el hechizo Draco tomo de la mano a Hermione y se la llevo para el patio trasero como ya era de noche el paisaje era de lomas romántico

Sabes comenzó diciendo Draco aun no te lo he pedido ni siquiera te he besado y ya eres mi novia Jjjj mejor dicho prometida porque ya tengo la autorización de Potter para casarme contigo cuando quiera

Oye eso lo tengo que aceptar yo no Harry ni ron

Es verdad pero siempre serás más feliz si ellos están de acuerdo por eso ahora esta contenta porque no reaccionaron mal a lo que siento por ti

Draco realmente estas interesados

Aun lo dudas tengo un año de arriesgarme el pellejo y solo para encontrar formas para que Potter gane y así ya dejes de estarte poniendo en peligro ya que me he dado cuenta de que te encanta arriesgarte

Oye eso no es cierto solo que si veo que puedo hacer algo lo hago

Aunque te pongas en peligro lo se

Hermione solo hace un puchero ya que no puede contrarrestar ese argumento

Mientras Draco piensa que se ve adorable de esa manera y sin pensarlo realmente la toma por la cintura y le da el más dulce de los besos que pudiera haber dado nunca en su vida; mientras Hermione solo se siente la mujer más feliz del planeta por estar con el chico que tiene más de un año de estar enamorada

Y para que te quede claro eres mi novia en realidad lo eres desde hace un año y no no te lo estoy preguntando te lo estoy informando

Vaya de esa manera quien se puede negar – lo dice con una hermosa sonrisa mientras pone su cabeza en el pecho de él y este la abraza dulcemente mientras ven la hermosa noche estrellada.

Ambos saben que les esperan tiempos difíciles con la guerra por delante pero también que mientras estén juntos todo está bien

FIN

Hola espero que le agrade la historia al igual que en cada una de mis demás historias tienen mi permiso para utilizarla la idea a su gusto

Nos vemos en otro historia

Chao Pura Vida


End file.
